Renard
Victor Zokas, commonly known as Renard, is a fictional Russian terrorist and one of the two main villains in the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. He was portrayed by Scottish actor Robert Carlyle. Film biography Background Victor Zokas was originally trained by the KGB and served as an assassin during the Cold War until he was expelled due to his mental instability. Afterwards, Zokas adopted the alias "Renard" and became one of the world's most ruthless and feared terrorists. When he abducted billionaire heiress Elektra King, MI6 sent Agent 009 to Syria where he was to rescue Elektra and kill Renard. Elektra managed to escape Renard's clutches before 009's arrival, nevertheless 009 ended up locating Renard and shot him in the head but the terrorist miraculously survived. Although a doctor was able to save Renard's life, he could not remove the bullet; as a result, the bullet remained inside his skull and would eventually kill him as it progressed into his brain. But until that point it would render Renard virtually invulnerable, killing off his senses and leaving him immune to pain, allowing him to push himself further than any normal man. Scheme During Elektra King's kidnapping, Elektra managed to gain Renard's trust and became his newest aly and loverAfter discovering that the same bullet which granted him superhuman abilities would also take his life, Renard had one last mission in life: he vowed to help Elektra get revenge on her father and take over his oil empire. In return, Elektra would help Renard exact his own vengeance upon the woman who had sentenced him to death, Sir Robert King's old friend: M. After Sir Robert's murder, MI6 suspected Renard of being behind the attack and a guilt ridden M sent 007 to protect Elektra who was predicted to be Renard's next target. While tracking Renard's activities, Bond caught him at a nuclear arms facility in Kazakhstan. After a tense standoff, Renard soon escaped with six kilos of weapons-grade plutonium and reunited with Elektra back in Istanbul. Elektra provided Renard with a Victor III-class, nuclear submarine; now with both major elements obtained, Renard and Elektra's plan was about to go full-circle. That night, Renard professed to Elektra of his dissatisfaction in not being able to feel, barely capable of remembering the sensation of pleasure. This signaled that his time alive was now running short but in the end it would all be worth it, the plan to destroy the Bosphorus with a nuclear explosion would not only be a parting gift to the woman he loved, but it would also bring him the satisfaction of bringing about the ultimate act of chaos: The destruction of 8 million lives and the crippling the world's oil economy in one fell swoop. Death The next morning Renard gave his heartfelt goodbye to Elektra and boarded the vessel that would lead him to his imminent death. Onboard the submarine, the plutonium was melted down into a reactor rod that Renard planned on inserting into the submarine's reactor core. Unbeknownst to him however, Bond had snuck aboard and due to a fire fight between the British spy and Renard's henchmen, the sub was sent crashing down into the sea-floor. Renard locked himself inside the reactor and prepared to proceed with his objective, but Bond further attempted to sabotage the terrorist's plans by engaging him in combat. After receiving news from Bond of Elektra's demise, an enraged Renard began to pummel his foe and locked him below the reactor. Despite the fact that destroying Istanbul was now pointless, Renard chose to go ahead anyway with the mission. As he inserted the plutonium rod into the reactor, Bond was quick to use his wits and connected a loose pressurized air-hose to the reactor. Bond then looked over to Renard and Proclaimed that Elektra was "waiting for him" then launched the rod at breakneck speed into Renard's black heart, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Henchmen & Associates Elektra King (Sophie Marceau) - Profile.jpg|Elektra King (Sophie Marceau)|link=Elektra King (Sophie Marceau) Sasha Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen) - Profile.jpg|Sasha Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen)|link=Sasha Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen) Personality & appearance Renard is an extremely sinister and sadistic man, showing hardly any emotion or remorse. He enjoys toying with his victims, such as when he watched with amusement as he burned Davidov's hand with a searing coal. Most often his henchmen who fail him will rather opt to committing suicide than face his wrath. Although his depravement of senses made him nearly invincible, he suffered depression from not being able to feel anything, and even felt alienated towards Elektra due to him not being able to make love to her. Rather short when compared to Bond's stature, Renard is still a very physically imposing man. A neatly shaved head, dark eyes with harsh crow's feet underneath, and various scars give Renard's facial features the distinct likeness of a human skull. It also appears that along with the loss of his senses, the right side of Renard's face (the same side containg the bullet wound) has begun to sag as his right cheek and eye are deadend and droopy with noticable drooping occuring underneath the eye. When not in disguise, Renard's usual garb of choice is a black leather pea-coat worn over a black polo-neck sweater, combined with black or grey cargo pants. Trivia Renard, Victor Zokas' alias is French for "fox". This reflects the first draft of the character, who was French and named Claude Serrault. Also in the first draft, there was much more emphasis on the deterioration of his complexion as Renard's dead eye was described to droopier with every passing scene. His pain-killing brain injury was written for Stamper in Tomorrow Never Dies and used in that film's novelization. Images 144627 large.jpg|Promotional shot of Robert Carlyle as Renard in full costume and makeup. Renard3.jpg|Renard escapes the nuclear bunker. 128157309 8.jpg|Renard turns the tables on Bond. 007worldnotenough uk4.jpg|Official promotional double sided movie poster Char screen004.jpg|Renard's character model from the PlayStation edition of The World Is Not Enough video-game. 618 movies bond robert carlyle 19.jpg|Promotional shoot photo. Twine b6 screen047.jpg|Renard's character model from the Nintendo 64 edition of The World Is Not Enough video-game. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Film characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Renard Category:Main villains